This invention concerns an ignition switch with contact plates held in a socket plate, including a central contact, with trip cams on the circumference of the socket plate, a notched wheel accommodating a plurality of contact springs abutting against the central contact having contact arms switchable by means of the trip cams with respect to the contact plates, and with an ignition repetition lock.
Ignition switches of this type are known in numerous forms. These switches generally comprise liftoff contact bridges actuated by means of steeply rising trip cams. In each of these cases, special contact surfaces of expensive contact materials are required. On a switch shaft, a plurality of cooperating contact heads, designed in part as double contact heads, is needed.